Conventionally, a method is known for having a slot antenna built into a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on an interposer. Moreover, in order to add a shielding function to the semiconductor package, a technique for implementing a module with a built-in antenna has been proposed in which the surface of an sealing resin for sealing the semiconductor chip is covered using a conductive film; and a slot antenna is provided to extend from the conductive film meant for the shielding purpose, to a conductive layer of the interposer.
Generally, a slot antenna is configured as a non-conductive portion surrounded by conductive portions having ground potential. For example, a slot antenna is provided by forming a slit in a conductive layer having ground potential. In order to give an excellent radiation characteristic to the slot antenna, it is necessary that the slot antenna has a certain width. As a result, the space required for the slot antenna including the conductor pattern becomes relatively large. On the other hand, the conductive layers of the interposer have a high wiring density attributed to the wiring such as signal wiring and power supply wiring. Hence, in the case of providing the slot antenna in a conductive layer of the interposer, it is difficult in the conventional technology to achieve downsizing of the interposer while maintaining the radiation characteristic of the slot antenna. Hence, there is a demand for improvement in that regard.